


Downpour Dancers

by taotruths



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dancing, Dancing in the Rain, F/M, Fluff, No Spoilers, Post-Canon, Romance, Zine: The Royal Accounts, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taotruths/pseuds/taotruths
Summary: After a quick trip to Shibuya, Ren and Makoto walk back to Leblanc in the rain under an umbrella. A gust of wind breaks the thing and leaves them soaked, but Ren has an idea to take advantage of the downpour.Written as part of the Royal Accounts Zine.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 25





	Downpour Dancers

**Author's Note:**

> This was fic submission for the Royal Accounts ShuMako zine! This was my first time working on any kind of zine before, so this was a fun opportunity that I am super grateful for the team having me on board!
> 
> Big thanks to my partner arisatorin, who did a paired piece of art that goes with this story in the zine!

“One of those, and two of those...oh, and don’t forget that one over there.” Ren said to the clerk behind the counter. The list of specialty French pastries that he was tasked to get for Sojiro back at Leblanc was a bit more unique than he thought. There were various different ones that didn’t think would catch the old coffee boss’ eye, but he didn’t mind. From behind him, a voice perked up, bringing two plastic wrapped buns as well.

“These two as well.” she gave a big bright smile, where Ren simply nodded, paying the clerk the total, and took the bag of buns with him. Meanwhile Makoto unwrapped both the ones she had, holding one to Ren, almost in a playful way. He took a bite from the bun, where his eyes lit up with the flavor that was inside. He smiled, where Makoto simply smiled back, with their attention then suddenly drawing to below the mall’s stairwell, as well as a voice ringing through the air.

“Now departing for Yongen-Jaya. Last call for Yongen-Jaya.”

That statement caused them to rush towards the train’s car, where they got in the nick of time, albeit a bit tight together. Ren was able to grab onto one of the bars above him, but Makoto was pretty snug up towards him. Despite having not a lot of room to move, he still managed to put an arm around her waist.

The two of them had been close before, but never exactly so close together such as this. Ren then looked away, having a small sheepish smile on his face.

“Sorry if this is uncomfortable…” he said giving a slight chuckle. The girl just simply blushed as well, also looking away, but deciding to wrap her arm around his waist as well. “I think it’s fine. I’m here with you right now.” she said, looking up to him. She stood up on her tippy toes, about to give him a kiss on the cheek.

The moment was short lived as soon as a loud screeching sound was heard, with a large force stopping the train, sending the two off balance a bit, as well as every single passenger inside. Looking outside, they saw one of the stations that connected between Yongen-Jaya and Shibuya. A voice rang out over the intercom system.

“We’re sorry everyone. A stall has occurred on this train and may take some time to fix. Please exit now as we deduce the issue.” Many people groaned, as they all begrudgingly walked out of the train, Makoto and Ren doing the same, as soon as they got their bearings back. Looking across, they saw that they weren’t dropped off too far. “We can make it back in about fifteen minutes if we walked.” Ren mused, where Makoto nodded in response, holding a hand out to him.

“Shall we?” Without any hesitation, he took hold of her hand, and both of them started making their way down the platform, towards the streets below that would eventually lead to the coffee shop and Ren’s home. As they walked and talked, hands held, it didn’t take long for them to realize the clouds were already starting to roll in; already overhead of them as they exited the station. Makoto held out her other hand, where she felt the rain starting to come down. Ren began fishing through his bag, where he found his trusty umbrella, opening it. Makoto then had an idea, where she scooched in closer underneath it. This caused her boyfriend to blush.

“C’mon Ren, surely you must be used to being this close to me, right?” she teased. Ren rolled his eyes, where they both started making their way back to Leblanc, Makoto snuggled up against him. She then took out the second bun she had bought, taking a bite.

“Would you like some more?” she asked, raising the bun a little. He simply shook his head, where they then noticed the alleyway that led to Leblanc. That said, as soon as they took a step into the alley, the wind suddenly picked up. Makoto held onto her boyfriend’s body, the wind keeping both of them a little off balance.

_SNAP_

That single sound had their eyes shoot wide open, where they noticed the rain coming down on them hard. They both took a look at Ren’s hand that had held the umbrella. The top part of the umbrella was missing.

“Where did it-” Ren asked, before Makoto saw where it had gone.

The part was tumbling down the alleyway, flying through the air. The two took off, trying to not lose the object, the rain soaking down on them. Just as they had caught up to it, they had seen it pressed against the wall of the outdoor laundromat nearby.

“There it is…” Makoto muttered as they both walked towards it. She took both pieces from Ren, as she tried to fix it up. However, all Ren could do was admire his Queen underneath the rain, and look around them.

An idea was set in his mind.

He removed the bag from his arm, placing it and the pastries in a dry spot in the laundry shed, as well as glasses. Makoto was confused, where he left his arms open, taking in the rain.

“Ren, what are you-” she was cut off as a hand was offered by her beau. A slight smile on his face through the rain, as he let some music play from his phone.

“Shall we, my Queen?” he asked. The Queen, a bit awestruck stood there for a moment with the slightly fixed umbrella. She then gave a soft smile, discarding the umbrella into the shed for a moment, and taking her beau’s hand.

The rain fell around them, hitting the roof, streets, and their bodies. When their eyes locked together, the music slowly started rising towards the first melody. With her hand on his shoulder, and his hand on her hip, they began, with one step further down the street, followed by another, swaying to the beat. Their uniforms were now starting to get soaked from the rain, with their hair also undergoing the same treatment. But to them, they didn’t even notice.

With each turn, Ren felt nothing but pure bliss. Moments he had before with her always felt right, and this part was no exception. The rain had passed around her in this waltz, as if she was radiating a special aura. Keeping her eyes with her, he gave a warm smile as she tried to follow, his heart rate increasing in speed with each step. The only thing she could do was return the smile in turn, keeping pace with him. There was a special warmth that they felt, as they moved together in sync, almost as if the rain didn't exist around them. When he pulled her closer, their bodies nearly touched. As his warm breath brushed against her cheek, she blushed. 

For Ren, he had a little bit of dance training before he moved to Tokyo, so he was familiar with it, trying to lead Makoto to the beat, having her follow his movement. On the other hand, Makoto never had any formal training with dance, aside from that one time with her sister teaching her for a small bit. The other time was in her dreams. This moment, was almost dreamlike itself. 

Taking care not to accidentally bump against the narrow alley, he took great care to gently lead her around the area, keeping his eyes both on her, and his surroundings; performing a graceful waltz in the rain, she started adapting to his movements.

Her conviction had them move around the area much smoother when they first started; almost as if they were gliding across the pavement in the alley. After another one of the spins that Ren took her on, she then gave him a small knowing look. Giving a nod, Ren relented, where she started leading. As they continued on, the beats they heard matched their steps with ease. The feeling of her hand wrapped around his never lost its warmth. When the song was nearing its end, Ren gave a small wink, with her giving back the lead. She then lifted her up high, as the two of them spun around in the rain. Once he stopped, she was held up above him, where she looked down, face to face. Cupping his face with one hand she planted a kiss on his lips, while he let her down gently from the air. 

As her feet touched the ground, she gave a big smile, where they then noticed the rain starting to let up, albeit a little bit. “I wonder,” Makoto said as the rain was getting lighter, with a small wistful look toward the sky. “If we didn’t have any rain on the way here, you wouldn’t have had that opportunity to sweep me off my feet like that.”

“You were pretty good too.” He replied as he grabbed their bags. “Maybe next time, if Boss says okay, we can perform in Leblanc.” Makoto gathered the rest of their items, with Ren opening the door, greeted by a slightly slack-jawed Sojiro. “Whoa! It was raining cats and dogs out there, how long did you guys purposely stay outside?”

With a slight shrug from Ren, Sojiro shook his head, tossing them both a towel.

“Hope you brought spare clothes.” He said, taking an empty kettle and started preparing a new brew. “Well, dry off upstairs. I’ll have the coffee ready for you in just a bit.” Giving a small thank you, the two of them climbed up, taking care not to get the floor too wet. Both of them took a seat on the attic’s mattress, drying off their hair first. Giving another light chuckle, Makoto turned to him, cupping his face with both hands.

“Thank you for today. I love you so much Ren.” He gave another slight smile, where he leaned in close, their foreheads now touching. “And I love you, now and always, my Queen.” With that, he planted another kiss on her lips, with a burning passion flowing through the two of them, hoping this moment would last.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a miracle none of them caught a cold after that rain. I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Follow the zine for updates, as we may end up doing another sale!  
> https://twitter.com/shumakozine
> 
> And follow the lovely artist who collaborated with me on this piece for the art!  
> https://twitter.com/arisatorin


End file.
